User talk:Bishop
Archive 1 Connection problems? For lack of a better place to put it, I'll just holler from my own talk page: Anyone else having trouble logging into GW for the past hour or two? -- Bishop rap| ] 22:24, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :There's been a lot of err 7 these past few days and I bet the global access to elite missions isn't helping. --Theeth (talk) 22:26, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, but can you log in at all? I have been completely unable to log in (and not for lack of trying!) for two hours. -- Bishop rap| ] 22:28, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :I was just in, no problem. I asked, and no problems for anyone in my guild either. On Thursday they had listed on the login screen a message about emergency maintenance needed for the European data center. The message isn't there today, but I wonder if there's still an ongoing problem. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:31, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for the reply, although that is disheartening, as I still cannot log on. The European problems generally do not affect me as I play on the US servers (although I am techincally located in Europe). -- Bishop rap| ] 22:41, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::Are you getting err 7, or does it just time out, or some other message? --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:08, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I couldn't get in for several hours, hopefully its fixed for you too now. --Kryshnysh 23:16, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Yes, after about 3 hours, I was able to log in. With 1 hour left of time to play. :´( -- Bishop rap| ] 00:36, 5 August 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki:Policy You might be interested in what I did to Project:Policy. —Tanaric 18:06, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Heh, I note you've notified all the active admins... and me. I thank you for the interest in my opnion (or is it just that I happened to be online at the time...?) :) -- Bishop rap| ] 18:53, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::I saw your name in RecentChanges, and I remembered you caring about this stuff. :) —Tanaric 19:00, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Refusal for adminship Hi Bishop! I've been keeping an eye on the discussion on Gravewit's talk page about additional admins and I couldn't help but notice that you refused your nomination for adminship. I think it's a shame that you resigned based on Tanaric's opinions, especially considering he nominated you in the first place (although I realise that is a bit of a moot point). I just wanted to register my sadness more than anything. I hope that we can resolve things and that once we have you'll be willing to become an admin again. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:12, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :I second that opinion. Even though we disagree on what's good for the wiki, you'd make an excellent addition to our team. —Tanaric 09:59, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::Tanaric; just to make it perfectly clear, I habor no ill will towards you. You and I see eye to eye on many things, although I am still mighty disappointed with your stand on the admins issue. And I do appreciate the vote of confidence, especially after we had such a spill. (Also see below) -- Bishop rap| ] 01:47, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :Thank you for the kind encouragement, Biro. It means a lot. Like I stated on my user page, I'm currently sorta off from the wiki because I have a whole lot of stuff to do concerning my new job and I don't really have time to play GW at all (but as you can see from this, I still sneak in a little time to read up on the wiki). And I note that there has been developments on the admin front since I last checked that I don't have time to completely understand right now. :But what that boils down to is that once I have some more time, it is very likely that I will be back to my usual wiki-obsessed self -- and maybe then I'll just have to butt heads with Tanaric again untill we come to some sort of understanding. In other words, it is not completely ruled out that I would accept a nomination some time in the future, especially because several people whom I respect on GuildWiki seem to genuinely think I could make a difference. That sorta thing obligates. :At any rate, I'm going to go back to configuring my new work-pc now (well, after I go apologize to Rainith). Keep it real. -- Bishop rap| ] 01:47, 12 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'd be more than happy to discuss my thoughts on the admin issue in more detail with you, but real-time communication lends itself better to that sort of thing. Let me know if you're interested. —Tanaric 14:16, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::Sure, if you think there's something to be gained from that, I'm up for it. Assuming you have MSN, I'll email you my addy when I get a moment. I don't really remember what time zone you're in, but I'm sure I've seen us online at the same time before. -- Bishop rap| ] 08:16, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Still around I see your still doing things here and there on wiki. It's good that all that mess hasn't swayed your commitment to the wiki. Hope your getting settled in and the new job is going well. -Gares 06:17, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh, yeah, I still browse recentchanges once in a while... I've just had to cut down on it; and my contributions are small at best at the moment. :) :And yeah, thanks, all the preparations are about done, now I'm sort of going to be in limbo untill I officially start in the new department on sep 1st. I might even have some time to actually play a game or two this week. :O -- Bishop rap| ] 08:16, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Image:InformativeIcon.png Uh, can anyone tell me what happened to this? -- Bishop rap| ] 10:02, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :It's at Image:Messagebox info.png >, I forgot to fix all the links — Skuld 10:25, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Fixed, sorry about that. Nice to see you again ^^ — Skuld 10:31, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, thanks, I haven't really been gone though, only a little less active than usual. Primarily because I'm gearing up for HammerWiki (which is now live!). :) -- Bishop rap| ] 10:34, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Dragon slasher build hi just an idea since you have 3 conidtions in that so far wouldnt "victory is mine!" be better with the large energy cost of hamstring not to mention the high ammount of healing you could get from it depending on your tactics rank --Gene195 18:26, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Legacy Hey Bishop, I just noticed your comment on the Legacy tag that I've been working on. We have been discussing how to treat legacy articles at Project_talk:Criteria_for_deletion#Delete_vs_Keep, but I guess you haven't been aware of it. At present the suggestion is to blank historical articles so that there is no information there and let users look at the history and/or the relevant game update, thereby allowing users to see that the feature in question was in the game while avoiding any potential for changes to legacy information that would be impossible to verify. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:40, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. I am tempted to be opinionated on the topic (again), but I think I'll pass for the sake of spending my time on HammerWiki instead. Since I made the original legacy-template, I think you can pretty much guess where I stand anyway. --Bishop 14:33, 31 August 2006 (CDT) HammerWiki box thing. Hey Bish! I just cloned the OblivioWiki box to make a HammerWiki box... I thought you might be interested, to include it you just do as so . Et voila. Although now I can't stop thinking about M.C. Hammer <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:43, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Haha, pretty cool, thanks for the heads up. If I had been into userboxes, I would definately have used it. But as it is, and I can't quite put my finger on why, I currently don't like them. So I'll just stick with the paragraph I already put on my user page. Besides, anyone who might even remotely care already knows. ;) --Bishop 14:50, 16 September 2006 (CDT) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) henching Glinth I've been trying to kill glinth for ages now with my warrior, but it won't go down, no matter what I try. Seeing your screenshot gave me hope again, and I'd like to know what your attribute settings were (if you still know them). Can you please help this failure of a dragonslayer?--El Nazgir 10:12, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :I would love to help you, I really would. But it's been too long... I think any advice I give would probably just as well send you to your doom as help you out. All I can suggest is to take the build and the henchman setup I did it with and try your hand at it. Best of luck! --Bishop 14:42, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks anyway, I'll just have to find out myself.--El Nazgir 16:57, 1 November 2007 (UTC)